www_mustang_z_dzikiej_dolinyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Oto ja
''Oto ja ''(ang. Here I am)-piosenka Bryana Adamsa pojawiająca się w filmie Mustang z Dzikiej Doliny. W polskiej wersji językowej piosenkę śpiewa Maciej Balcar. Tekst ''' '''Orginalny Here I am - this is me There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be Here I am - it's just me and you Tonight we make our dreams come true It's a new world - it' a new start It's alive with the beating of - young hearts It's a new day - it's a new plan I've been waiting for you Here I am Here we are - we've just begun And after all this time - our time has come Ya here we are - still goin strong Right here in the place where we belong It's a new world - it's a new start It's alive with the beating of - young hearts It's a new day - it's a new plan I've been walting for you Here I am Here I am - this is me There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be Here I am - it's just me and you Tonight we make our dreams come true It's alive with the beating of - young hearts It's a new day - it's a new plan I've been waiting for you Here I am /x2 Here I am - next to you And suddenly the world is all brand nwe Here I am - where I'm gonna stay Now there's nothin in our way Here I am - this is me 'Wersja z filmu' Here I am - this is me I come into this world so wild and free Here I am - so young and strong Right here in the place where I belong It's a new world It's a new start It's alive with the beating of a young heart It's a new day, in a new land And it's waiting for me Here I am 'Przetłumaczony ' (Wersja podstawowa) Oto jestem - to ja Teraz ma innego miejsca na Ziemi, gdzie chciałbym być Oto jestem - to tylko ja i Ty Dzisiaj w nocy sprawimy, że nasze sny staną się prawdą To nowy świat - to nowy początek Żyje wraz z biciem młodych serc To nowy dzień - to nowy plan Czekałem na Ciebie Oto jestem Oto my- właśnie zaczęliśmy I po tym wszystkim - nadszedł nasz czas Tak, oto jesteśmy - wciąż silniejsi W tym właśnie miejscu do którego należymy To nowy świat - to nowy początek Żyje wraz z biciem młodych serc To nowy dzień - to nowy plan Czekałem na Ciebie Oto jestem Oto jestem - to ja Nie ma innego miejsca na Ziemi gdzie chciałbym być Oto jestem - to tylko ja i Ty Dzisiaj w nocy sprawimy, że nasze sny staną się prawdą To nowy świat - to nowy początek Żyje wraz z biciem młodych serc To nowy dzień - to nowy plan Czekałem na Ciebie Oto jestem /x2 Oto jestem - tuż obok Ciebie I nagle świat jest całkiem nowy Oto jestem - i tu pozostanę Teraz już nic nie stoi nam na drodze Oto jestem - to ja 'Wersja z filmu ' Oto ja - jestem tu Zawołał mnie ten świat - zaufam mu Oto ja - nabieram sił W tym miejscu, gdzie wiem, że będę żył To świat nowy - to początek Trzeba żyć i próbować snóć ten wątek To mój pierwszy dzień na Ziemi, która czeka na mnie Oto ja /x2 Linki Link do piosenki w oryginalnej wersji językowej znajduje się tu ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6xr6VKg7sE Link do piosenki w polskiej wersji językowej pojawiającej się w filmie jest tu ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZE7ezziI1zA